Teen Titans: Bounty Hunter
by Boba Fett is 1
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Prologue: Discovery

Man, it is so good to be doing this story. (Please do not get mad if this story is to wild to imagine. No wait, oh never mind. Oh yeah, I do not own Teen Titans or the characters from Star Wars.) STAR WARS ROCKS! Enjoy. Sorry if I mess up with the ages of Boba Fett and the Titans.

The prologue happens 6 years before the Titans were formed and the events of the clone wars.

**Prologue: Discovery**

He looked at the small island around him. He wore cold steel armor. He wore a bucket-shaped head with a T-shaped visor. His name was Jango Fett. Jango was an intergalactic bounty hunter and he had just discovered that he was on a new planet, and in a different galaxy. "Amazing!" he said, admiring the beautiful sunset of the new planet. He turned and walked into his fearsome starship, the Slave I. He sat down in his cockpit. He asked the ship's computer, "Computer, store all the data about this new planet and the route I took to get here." The ship beeped in acknowledgement. "Good.", Jango muttered. Jango actives his ship and takes off into the night sky. "Maybe I can come back with Boba someday." Jango thought. Waving the thought away, Jango activates his hyperdrive engine and Slave I blasts off into the darkness of space.

Please review this story now and tell me how you think. See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Hello again, true believers! I have now finished with my real first chapter of the story! Enjoy!

I sadly do not own the Teen Titans or Boba Fett! (Sniff)

**Chapter 1: The Journey **

This story takes place before Episode III and after Spellbound.

Slave I

"Man, flying in space is getting to be boring." Boba Fett said out loud to himself. He was in his father's ship; the great Slave I. Boba Fett was on the run again, as usual, from the scums of the galaxy. He flew from planet to planet, only to refuel and talked to no one. "Never trust anyone." His father use to say. But his father was dead, and now, Boba was always lonely. His father, Jango Fett, was killed when a Jedi, the greatest enemy of bounty hunters, decapitated him. His father was his only best friend. And now, he is gone. Boba turned to his starmap. "Where should I go now?" Boba muttered. Suddenly, an alarm rang out. Boba turned to see a seemingly unreal myth in front of him. His ship was in front of a wormhole. Panicky, Boba tried to activate his front thrusters, but it was too late, Boba and the Slave I disappeared into the wormhole.

Unidentified Ship

"_So, Boba Fett, you have tried to escape me so many times and yet, every time I have found you. So this doesn't mean I will stop because you have entered a wormhole. Oh, no...This hunt will never end, no matter where you run or where you hide. And when I do get you, your death will be slow and painful." _"Enter the wormhole." A robotic rely saying, "Yes, sir." The dark ship entered into the wormhole.

Titan's Tower

"_Come on, meditate."_ Raven sat in her room trying to meditate, but she was losing badly. _"It's no use, I can't stop thinking about what happened just awhile ago." _It had been a couple of days since Raven had met Malchior, an evil dragon who had tricked her into freeing him from a book she had read. She and the Titans managed to put him back in the book, but she was still not forgiving herself for what happened. "_I should have not of fallen so easily, but I did." "I know why, it was because I was so lonely and I wanted someone who was like me and did not care of what I am." _Suddenly, the titan's alarm was flung into her mind. She pushed her thoughts away and ran off to meet with her comrades.

The Jedi Temple

"Master, why has the council summoned us?" questioned Anakin Skywalker "I don't know Anakin." His master replied _"Probably going to send us to a battlefield on a planet." _Anakin thought. The Clone Wars have devastated planets in the galaxy and there had been many casualties, both enemies and allies alike. Anakin and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, finally reached the council room. Anakin remembered coming when he was being tested by the Jedi Council to become a Jedi. There was one Jedi sitting there now, Mace Windu. The rest of the council was out on missions. Anakin and Obi-Wan took a slight bow in listened to what Mace had to say: "One of our sources has indicated that Durge has left the separatists to go on personnel business." Mace paused, and then continued. "They have found that Durge has entered a wormhole. Your mission is to enter the wormhole, find Durge on the planet where he is on, capture him, and bring him back here for questioning. May the Force be with you." "Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed again and left the room. Master, what is a wormhole?" Anakin asked "An intellgent question, Ani. A wormhole is like a portal to a new galaxy, to new planets, and maybe... " Obi-Wan paused '"People like us." Obi-Wan left Anakin alone in his thoughts as they headed for their starfighters. 

What do you think now? Please review! See Ya!


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Sorry for the short chapter I did last time. Hope this one will do better.

I don't own the Jedi, Boba's enemy, Teen Titans, or Boba Fett.

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

_He sees something, a girl. A beautiful girl, in fact. She wears something that looks similar to a Jedi's cloak, but it isn't. She had purple hair and eyes, and had grey skin. Suddenly the girl disappears and reveals the dark-skinned Jedi that killed his father. The Jedi activates his lightsaber and rushes towards Boba. Boba is fast, but the Jedi is faster. The Jedi brings his lightsaber down and………_

Slave I

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Boba Fett wakes with a start to find himself on the floor of his ship. _"It was all a dream. But, what did that girl have to do with my dream? I have never seen a girl so beautiful like her." _ Pushing his thoughts away, Boba Fett turned around to see an astonishing sight. He was flying to a planet never seen before in his whole life that was much more beautiful that Kamino. It had white clouds, oceans and land. _"Boba Fett, you just hit the jackpot!"_ Boba's grin faded when he noticed a red light flashing. _"Holy cow, I never refueled anywhere before I had entered the wormhole!" "I'm going to have to do a crash landing." _Boba opened a hatch to reveal a secret compartment. In there, laid his father's armor. Boba put the armor on. _"Well, it's time to explore a new planet."_

In the weapon's hatch, deactivated seismic charges are released and they fall down to the ground, falling, and falling and landing the many buildings of Junp

_An hour later………………_

Titan's Tower

Robin: "So what has happened now, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy: "Okay, I'm zooming on Gran Trismo 4, when a starship that looked like the one from Battle of the Planets, just flew by a second ago!"

Raven: "Right and we are supposed to believe tha……."

"BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!"

Robin: "Titans, to the briefing room!"

The Titans gathered into their big briefing room just in time to see a huge ship fly by their tower. "See! I told you I was right, but no…..." Beast Boy yelled. "Okay, maybe you right this time." Robin answered. He turned to the rest of his group, "Titans, Go!" The Titans ran out of the room to chase the mysterious ship.

Slave I

"Darn, there is no where to land without making noises and getting caught." Boba muttered to himself. Suddenly, his ship's radar picked up five bogeys behind him. They were getting closer and closer. "Looks like trouble." Boba's communicator started beeping. He answered the call. Out came a teenager's voice: "Stop your ship and come with us or my team and I will have to do it ourselves." Boba considered the boy's words but thought better. He answered: "Come and get me, then." Boba cut off the transmission and started slowing down the ship. The dots started getting closer and closer. When the dots almost reached the ship, Boba gunned the ship's engines and took off toward the tall structures.

Titan's Tower

Beast Boy looked stunned as the ship they were just chasing take off like a speeding bullet toward Jump City. Robin yelled out loud: "Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, get that ship! Cyborg and I will catch up in the T car!" The three Titans take off from the tower. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _Beast Boy thought as he, Starfire, and Raven, took off after the ship.

Raven was having the feeling to. _"Why is a ship flying around Jump City? Sure, there has been lots of fake UFOs before, but starting to feel that this ship is for real." _Raven pushed that thought away and concentrated on reaching the city.

Meanwhile, Starfire was having the exact opposite feelings of Raven and Beast Boy. She chimed happily, "Do not worry, friends. We will get the ship and celebrate after." "Joy." Raven and Beast Boy said.

Slave I

"Oh, crud!" Boba yelled out loud. Slave I's fuel gauge showed that the fuel tank was empty. Slave I started falling to the ground. Boba started struggling with the controls. "Come on, pull up!" Boba's wish was granted and Slave I landed in a nearby forest. "Whew, that was a close one." Boba opened the hatch and landed on the ground with a thud. "Uuuuhhh! Next time when I set foot on a new planet, I got to make sure I'm on even ground." Boba muttered to himself. He activated his jetpack and took off into the night sky.

Teen Titan: Raven

"_Do you see anything, friend, Raven?"_ asked Starfire. "Nothing." Raven replied. _"Same here."_ came Beast Boy's voice. Raven sighed and replied: "Keep looking." She cut her transmission and placed her communicator on her belt. Then she started hearing a slight whine of something behind her. She turned just in time to see an armored figure fly by her. Raven turned and flew after the figure. She grabbed her T communicator. "I have found the pilot of the ship. I try to go after him, but he has a jetpack and he is going way faster than me." Her teammates replied _"Roger."_ Raven put back her communicator and flew faster. The chase was on.

Please review after this. Adios, amigos!


	4. Chapter 3: THe Problem with Jetpacks

Hello, again true believers! Sorry I took so long and this has to be short. Look and see! I do not own Star Wars or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 3: The Problem with Jetpacks  
**

Titan's Tower

The Titan's Tower loomed over the bay of Jump City, looking like a guardian of a great secret, waiting to be opened. Suddenly, two unreal-looking ships appear thru the twilight fog that was covering the bay. The ships turned to Titan's Tower. _"Anakin," "Yes, Master?" "Let's try to land on that object over there." "Copy."_ Anakin turned off his transmission. He turned to his thoughts. _"I have a bad feeling about this……" _

Somewhere in Jump City

"_Man, I can't believe that he is still able to find me."_ Boba thought. Awhile ago, Boba was minding his own business when a flying cloaked person started chasing him. Whenever he swerved past another structure, Cloak would still be there, like he or she when right past the building. _"Impossible!"_ Boba turned to see a huge building in front of him. _"Oh, shoot. Pull up!" _Boba tilted upward to the sky and blasted going up, up, up, and away from the city. _"See if he can come here."_ As if knowing what he was thinking, there was Cloak, still flying after him. "_How will this chase last?" _Boba turned to his fuel gauge to see that it on the big E. _"Oh, crud."_ With that thought in mind, Boba's jetpack sputtered and died, and he fell back towards the city.


	5. Chapter 4: The Jedi vs The Teen Titans P...

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Have just got back from spring break, so this is why it took so long to finish. Enjoy! I don't own Star Wars or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 4: Jedi vs. Titans: Part 1**

Planet Utapau

Count Dooku opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He had sensed a disturbance in the Force. Suddenly a droid entered the room. "You are receiving a transmission from Lord Sidious." "Patch it thru." _"Has my master also sensed the disturbance too?"_ Dooku brushed that thought away as a blue-hued, hooded figure started to appear in the middle of the room. "My master…" _"Lord Tyranus." _"Have yo…" _"Yes, my apprentice, I have sensed it, too." _"What would bring a disturbance…?" _"You still ask so many questions, it means that a new planet has been discovered and the Republic is already there to claim it. We must capture this new planet so that we can use it as an outpost." _"Why make it an outpost, Master?" _"Because this planet is in a different universe."_ Dooku was shocked. There was only one way that you could go to a different universe is thru a wormhole. _"Do you now realize what this could mean if we capture?" _Dooku all knew all too well what this might mean if they actually did take over this planet. If they did capture the planet, Sidious who not just take over this galaxy. He would be ruler of two galaxies. "Yes, Master." _ "Good. Send enough troops to capture a single outpost and use it as a command base. Defeat any military powers that get in your way."_ "Yes, Master." The image of Sidious flickered and he faded away. Dooku got up from his chair and left the room. There was much to be done. Dooku whipped out his comlink. "General Grievous?" _"Yes, my lord?" _"Pack up some troops; I have a new assignment for you."

Titan's Tower

"Still not a word from Raven." Robin muttered. The Titans have been waiting for 30 minutes since Raven said she was going after the pilot of the ship. "Aw, she probably lost her communicator and didn't noticed that she left it behind." Beast Boy said. "Crash!" "Huh?" the Titans said in unison. This was the first time someone had managed to get in the Titan's Tower without setting off any of the alarms. "Let's check it out." Robin spoke. All of the Titans nodded in agreement. The noise was coming from Cyborg's room. The Titans crept all the way to his room. The door was open. They look in. There stood a hooded and robed figure, his back turned to the Titans. He was holding one of Cyborg's broken gadgets that he had given up trying to fix. The stranger whacked the gadget and it came to life. "How did he do that? Is he like Fixit or something?" Cyborg muttered. The Titans quietly walked back to the briefing room. "Dudes, why didn't take out that guy when we had the chance?" Beast Boy yelled out loud. Robin answered, "Quiet, the reason why I didn't give the order to barge in is because this guy got in so easily, we need a plan." "Sorry Robin, I have to agree with Beast Boy, I scanned the guy and he has no weapons on him." "But…" I'm sorry to friend Robin, but I have to agree with friends Beast Boy and Cyborg." "Fine then, we attack now." The Titans ran off back to Cy's room.

"_Amazing."_ That was all that Obi-Wan could say about the beautiful sunrise that he was seeing right now as he sat on the top of this tower. _"I have never seen a place with such an amazing sunrise like this. Qui-Gon would be amazed here to be right now." _"Master?" Anakin's voice brought back Obi-Wan to the living. "Yes, Anakin?" "I think I have found the owners of the tower. Come inside." Obi-Wan let out a big sigh, got up, and followed Anakin into the tower. "They surprised me while I was admiring their technology when they entered the room that I was in. I tried to explain who I was but they would not listen and they attacked me with special abilities they seem to have been born with. I had to escape and find you."_ "Special abilities?"_ Obi-Wan thought. Suddenly, the ceiling bursts over Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Watch out!" Anakin pushed Obi-Wan from the danger. "Nice save." "Anytime, Master." "We got to report to Master Windu." A voice comes from behind them. "Titans, GO!" Obi-Wan activate their lightsabers and turned to face the threat.

So now what? Comm'on give me some reviews, people! Later!


	6. Chapter 5: Durge VS Boba Fett Part 1

Sorry I took so long to start writing this chapter, but now I am done and I hope you can enjoy this new chapter. (I do not own STAR WARS or the Teen Titans.)

**Chapter 5: Durge VS. Boba Fett**

Jump City

Falling. The word that makes your stomach knot. Falling and falling until you hit something and your body bursts, spilling open your guts. That was what Boba Fett was thinking as he fell back toward an alien city. He was trying to think what he should have better. _"Man, I just wish that I had more fuel for my jetpack. Just as soon as I entered that cursed wormhole, things went bad to worse. Sorry, Dad. I guess I won't grow to be the man you always wanted me to be."_ Boba closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Raven watched in horror as the fugitive's jetpack was turned off and he fell back to the city. "NO!" she cried out. If she didn't do something quickly, the fugitive would be good as dead. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she out loud as black energy came out of her and streaked toward the target. It engulfed the fugitive in a huge ball of black. Moving the ball toward a secluded rooftop, Raven gave in and the ball of energy disappeared, and revealing the fugitive. "It time to put this chase to an end." She muttered as she flew to the figure.

"_What happened? Am I dead yet?"_ Boba opened his eyes to see the rising sun in front of him. "Guess not." Then he turned to see Cloak in front of him. "Who are you?" A feminine voice came from Cloak, "Maybe I should answer that question," she started removing her hood, "Who are you?" Boba sat there, stunned. It was her! It was the girl of that dream! "I have seen you before in my dreams," he called out, "Why?"

Raven was stunned. But she shook it off, thinking that this was another trick. "I don't believe you." The armored figure called out: "Sorry, I must have been confused." _"I guess I'll have to just play along."_ Bob figured. "Mine name is Boba Fett, what yours?" Raven stiffened for a second but relaxed after realizing that he was meaning it. "My name is Raven and I'm here to arrest you." _"That a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl."_ Boba thought. "Really? And for what good reason?" Raven replied, "For not stopping when told to, now get over here so I can take you to jail." "Listen Raven, you are arresting an innocent person." "Then why do you have all that armor on?" "Why do you hide in that cloak of yours?" Raven felt a sting of anger rise up in her. "You would pity me if I told you about my life." "You would feel the same for me if I told you mine. I know what you are feeling, Raven. You are just as lonely as me." Raven realized that he was meaning it. She reached out to him. "Who are you, Boba Fett?" Suddenly Boba jumped toward her. "Look out, Raven!" Raven was suddenly lifted it the air and Raven's world went dark.

Boba was shocked. He thought he had left this guy for dead on Tatooie. But there he was. Durge. The one who tried to kill him was now holding Raven in his hands. "So, Boba Fett, you tried to escape from me by going thru a wormhole, but you have made a fatal mistake. And it is going to cost you and your new friend's life" Boba Fett felt courage rise up in him. "Let her go, Durge." "Try. I am going to enjoy this. Too bad Jango Fett will not be able to see his son fall." "Shut up!" Boba Fett jumped towards Durge. The fight had commenced.

See you later, alligators! Review now!


	7. Chapter 6: The JedivsThe Teen Titans 2

Hello again. I thank you for the ones that haven't given up on me. I deeply sorry for not updating for a very long time. But now, I'm back from vacation with whole new chapter!

Let the reading commence! And thank God for Star Wars!

I don't own the Star Wars galaxy or Teen Titans.

**Chapter 6: The Jedi vs. The Teen Titans**

Titan's Tower

When Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to face their opponents, they weren't expecting four young teenagers. _"Although, I never expected Anakin would be a Jedi Knight, either." _Obi-Wan remembered. Anakin was just staring at them. But there was no time to be shocked by age of their opponents as one of teenagers transformed his hand into a blaster and opened fire. Obi-Wan gracefully jumped into the air, dodging the blaster bolt. Activating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan blocked the next blaster bolt. He noticed Anakin had activated his lightsaber as well. They walked back down the hallway, dodging and blocking blaster bolts. When they had reached the end of the hallway, there were two passageways. Obi-Wan yelled to Anakin, "We need to split up!" Anakin nodded and took off into one of the passageways. Taking one more look, Obi-Wan disappeared into the last passageways.

"Cyborg, stop!" Robin yelled out. Cyborg lowered his blaster. The two men were nowhere in sight. "They must have split up." Robin muttered. "We got to get them. Cyborg, you take Beast Boy and take the left passageway. Starfire and I will take the right. Keep constant communication. Titans, GO!" The two teams took off into separate directions.

Anakin was still running until he started seeing light at the end of the passageway. What he found was beautiful. He was staring out at a beautiful sunrise that was over the ocean and the waves that were crashing created a cool mist on his face. "Enjoy it, because this is the last sunrise you will see for a long time." Anakin turned to find two teenagers, a boy and girl. The boy looked normal, but the girl had orange skin. Anakin wanted to laugh. How would a boy and a girl beat him, a Jedi? He smiled and said, "You'll try."

"Starfire, blast him!" Starfire activated her and flew up into the air. She hurled starbolts at the man. "You will be defeated." She watched the man activate a blue bar and bounce her starbolts fly back toward her. Then all went dark.

Robin watched in horror as the stranger blocked Starfire's starbolts and redirected them at Starfire. They hit their mark and Starfire fell to the ground. "Starfire!" he yelled out as she hit the ground with a THUD. "No challenge at all. I could block those with my eyes closed." The stranger spoke. Robin turned to face the cloaked stranger. Grabbing his collapsible bo staff from his utility belt, he said, "I will beat you." The stranger just smiled. "Again, you'll try."

Anakin watched as the boy moved with incredible speed. _"He may be fast, but I'm faster."_ The boy swung at him. He missed. Anakin dodged the staff with Force-aided speed. Suddenly the teenager's staff connected with Anakin's lightsaber hand, making Anakin drop his lightsaber. The teen smiled. "Didn't expect that, did you?" "Actually…" Anakin smiled back He summoned the Force and picked up a spare bo staff. "I'm betting that you won't expect this."

Robin looked the stranger with puzzlement._ "What he mean?" _Suddenly the stranger was right next to him, grinning in his face. _"Oh."_ He thought as a bo staff hit him hard in the face. He was flung into the air but easily recovered from the blow and managed to land on his feet. _"That felt like getting hit by a bus headlong! I got to be more careful."_ Already, the stranger was running towards him again for another hit, but this time, Robin remembered the move and dodged the maneuver. As the stranger rocketed past Robin, Robin swung his bo staff. It connected and sent the stranger sprawling to the ground. Robin walked over to the stranger to see the damage. The stranger was unconscious. Robin then ran over to Starfire to see if she was okay. "Starfire are you alright? Please say something?" Starfire didn't answer. Frantically, he checked her pulse. _"Thank God, there is a pulse."_ "Hang on Starfire, I'll get the others to check you out." Robin turned around just in time to see a bo stick fly into his face.

Obi-Wan was trying to think of what to do next. "_Just as while ago, Anakin and I had split up to escape from some super-powered teenagers. Now I am back on the roof again. I wonder if I should contact…" _Obi-Wan immediately sense danger. He turned to the door to face two young men standing at the door to the roof, his only escape. One had green skin, the other looked like a cyborg. The cyborg spoke. "Looks like you are trying to escape on your ship. Well, it is not going to happen." He then opened fire.

"I think you got him, Cy." "Booyah! Oohh, we're bad now, BB! Gimmie five!" Cyborg had beaten the guy in 5 seconds! Suddenly, they heard something behind them. Someone with a British-like accent. "Oh don't think that you gotten rid of me yet." The guy was sitting there unscathed! "Hey, Cy let me take him out!" The stranger said "Don't make me hurt you, my little friend." Beast Boy got angry. "Little! I'll show you little!" Beast Boy then turned into huge T-rex. He charged. He was just about to chomp on him, when suddenly; he morphed back to normal form and was pushed hard into a wall. Beast Boy fell to the floor, unconscious. "Oh, crap." Cyborg muttered to himself. The stranger suddenly moved to Cyborg. "Stay back!" The stranger kept running towards him. Cyborg had now turned both of his hands into blasters and had a lock on the stranger. "Don't make me use these guns to fry you!" The stranger replied, "Oh don't worry, you won't have to." He activated a blue beam and swiped at Cyborg's arms. The weapon seemed to no effect. "Ha! Say hello to the warden for me." Cyborg pulled the trigger. Nothing happen. "What?" Cyborg watched his blaster arms clattered on the floor. "How did yo…?" Then Cyborg collapsed onto the floor, his legs cut off.

Obi-Wan tied up the two youths to his ship. "Watch the ship and those two, R4 and R2, I'm going to find Anakin." "No need to worry." Obi-Wan turned to find Anakin, with two other youths as well. "I see, the other part of this group, as well?" Anakin nodded. He turned to look at the magnificent sunrise that was now rising over the ocean. "Master, have you ever seen such an amazing sight?" "No, this is even more beautiful than Naboo's or any other planet for that matter. But now is not the time, our friends are stirring." He looked at the youths, then back at Anakin. "Time to find out about this place."


	8. Chapter 7:The Worst Beating of Your Life

Hello again, my true believers. I am truly sorry for not updating and all but it all comes down to one word: school. As this year ends, and Star Wars has had its final movie, Star Wars fans are wondering what is going to happen now for them. For me, Star Wars continues on. So here I am, still writing this story 8 months after Star Wars Episode 3 is over. So here it is, Chapter 8. P.S. DARTH VADER LIVES! Happy New Year, everyone!

**Chapter 7: The Worst Beating of Your Life**

He was sweating. "Let her go, Durge." The monster laughed at him. "Make me." He

looked at the monster and the girl in its hands. The monster was Durge, a 900 hundred

year old bounty hunter. The girl was Raven, who at the moment was unconscious. He

faced Durge once before, on Tatoonie, when Boba was being hired by Jabba the Hutt. In

the end, Boba completed the mission, leaving Durge to blow up in the facility there.

(Read note at the bottom of the chapter if you are confused.) Although Boba figured that

Durge was still alive, he did not expect him to see him again. Apparently, losing to a 13-

year old Mandolarin had not left Durge's mind. "Let her go, Durge, this is between you

and me, isn't that right?" The monster laughs again. "I don't think so. You see, you hurt

my pride and my ranking with the Separatists. They mocked me and placed that hunk of

metal crap, General Grievous, in command. So I might as well hurt something of yours in

return." He looked down at Raven. "You care about her, don't you? Want to say goodbye

to her before I break her neck?" That remark made Boba's blood boil. "Durge, you

di'kut, I'm taking you down!" Using his jetpack to propel him into the air, he rammed

into Durge. "Ooooff!" exclaimed Durge as he fell off the building to the street below.

Boba ran to Raven who Durge had let go of her. _"Oh God, please tell me she is alright."_

Boba checked her pluse. There was a faint beat. _"She's alive, thank God." _He turned to

see a fist flying into his face. It connected, sending Boba flying into a wall and out the

other side. "That felt good." Said Durge's voice. Boba stood up, trying to regain his

surroundings. Suddenly, a burst pain exploded in his chest. He clutched his chest.

"_Arrgh, must have broken a rib!" _But Durge was not about to stop. Firing needles from

his wrist launcher, they flew at Boba. One got its target. "Arrrgghhh!" Boba yelled in

pain as the needle flew his leg and blew out the outside, releasing blood. Blood starting

pouring from the wound. "HAHAHAHA! I am so enjoying this." More needles flew at

Boba. Too tired to dodge 2 of them, they flew though his right arm and left hand.

"Aaaarrggghhhh!" Falling onto his knees, Boba coughed up blood. Suddenly, Durge's

giant hand grabbed his throat and lifted Boba into the air. "Poor, poor Fett, so tired, so

weak. He can't save himself while trying to save another. Pitiful. Just how your father

went. To bad he's too dead to see his son fall." That remark gave Boba strength to

manage to raise his right arm and activate the flamethrower. The flame blasted into

Durge's face. "Arrggghh!" The surprise made Durge let go of Boba and backpedaled off

the building. He fell to the ground with a thud. He was knocked out cold. Boba sat down

for a moment, exhausted. _"Have to get up. He won't stay out cold for long."_ Boba

struggled, but managed to get to his feet. He almost activated his jetpack to leave when

he remember something. _"Raven!"_ He turned around to find her. She was still in the

same spot, knocked out cold. Boba bit his lip, he was in a situation that he had to get out

fast. He was not going to leave Raven with Durge, that was certain. But, he was weak

from the loss of blood and was not sure if he was strong enough pick her up. Then again,

he could call Slave I. But Durge was not going to give Boba time to act as he came flying

towards Boba. "You are not going to stop me from killing you, Fett!" Boba made a

decision. Running towards Raven as fast as his injured legs could, he gently scooped her

up with his left arm and jumped off the building. Jetpack boosters flared to life as Boba

flew into the air with Raven in his arms. Boba smiled then but the smile faded as a bleep

flew into his helmet's rader. He turned his head. It was Durge. "_I got to lose him, or else _

_Raven and I are going to die."_ He turned his head to see, flying at him, a building! "Holy

crap!" Boba pulled up, centimeters close from being like a bug on a windshield. _"That _

_was way too close, got to be more careful." _Suddenly, lasers went flying around his head.

"_That nut, he must be firing blasters, I got to find cover."_ Seeing an abandoned

warehouse nearby, he directed himself toward it. Flying through a window, he smashed

through and tumbled into something hard and to the floor of the warehouse. Raven fell

out of his arms. _"Ow, let's not try that again."_ Boba got and looked at his surroundings.

It must have been a car factory that ran out of business. Then, he saw something. It was

one of the deactivated mines that his ship had dropped when he first landed on this rock.

An evil grin showed on Boba's face. He began to prepare his trap.

Durge was angry. He could not believe that Boba Fett was still alive. He admired

the young bounty hunter for his determination, but he was getting annoyed. He wanted to

end this, now. Flying into the warehouse where Fett had fled to, there standing in the

middle of the room stood Fett. "It is over, little boy, you cannot hide from me anymore.

Give up and you will die a quick death." "Funny, Durge, I was going to say the same

thing to you. But, since you said that, I guess you won't mind if I did this to you." Seeing

Fett hold up a device with a red button, Durge was puzzled. But as he saw the button

pushed, Fett flying out of the warehouse, and a seismic charge rolling next to him that he

figured out. He cursed, "Fett, you son of …" He didn't finish the sentence as the seismic

charge exploded.

* * *

As Boba saw the blue wave that split the warehouse in a million pieces and

continued to arch off into the sky, he smiled grimly. "So long, Durge." With that remark,

he continued to fly towards the place where he parked the _Slave I_.

The _Slave I_ still looked like it was in one piece and that no one had discovered it,

thankfully. Deactivating his jetpack, he landed gently next to _Slave I_. Pulling off the

camouflage net and deactivating the force fields that surrounded his ship, Boba entered

his home. Putting Raven on his bed, he opened a small compartment. Inside the

compartment was a small med-droid that Boba had bought recently. It spoke, "Finally,

after the months that have gone by without an injury, you need me again, Master Fett,

and from the looks of it…" He scanned Boba and made a sound that was an equivalent of

a gasp of horror. "You are gravely injured, I need to stop the internal bleeding or else

you'll die." "Later E-3, I need you to check on her." Boba pointed to Raven. E-3 glanced

over to the girl and did a scan. "She's fine, Master Fett, only minor cuts and bruises. By

the way, Master Fett, since when have you been interested in girls?" Boba had to use all

his remaining strength not to blush. "She was a vigilante that was trying to capture me

when Durge appeared." E-3's photoreceptors turned from bright blue to yellow. "Durge?

So that's where you got those injuries. Why did you not run?" Boba looked at Raven.

"She was unconscious and Durge had her. I had to save her." "So you still do care about

helping others." "I don't. I just didn't want her to get…" Tears were coming out of

Boba's eyes for the first time in years. "I didn't want her to be like my dad…dead."

Walking over to the unconscious body of Raven, he pulled back the hood that was

covered the rest of her face. He gasped. It was her! She was the one in his dream. E-3

looked at Boba. "Before you find yourself going into flashbacks, I should remind you that

you are dying. That last word brought Boba back into reality. "Oh yeah. Sorry, E-3."

Boba laid himself on a table that appeared on a push of a button. E-3 gave him a shot that

made Boba feel sleepy. "Anesthetic, keeps you from feeling pain while I perform

surgery." "I'm tired, Dad." "What was that, Master Fett?" "Dad, it is too dangerous." E-3

had come to the conclusion that Boba was dreaming and watched. "No, Dad, watch out

for the lightsaber…NOOOOO!" Boba's yell echoed though the Slave I. E-3 watched

sadly as Boba thrashed around. This happened every time he went to sleep. He would

dream of that horrible event where his father was killed. When Boba quieted down, E-3

began to work.

* * *

**At the End of the Solar System: The Invisible Hand**

General Grievous stood on the command bridge of the Invisible Hand waiting for

the hyperdrive engines to stop. "Activate engines and power up shields. I don't want to

be ambushed by the Rupublic. A Neimondian said "Yes, sir." Grievous drifted on his

thoughts. _"Soon we shall conquer a million worlds."_

So how was that everyone? Review please! Later. Note: Read Star Wars: Boba Fett: Hunted if you want to see Boba and Durge's first clash.


End file.
